Too Damn Sweet
by ExceptionalyOrdinary
Summary: Who the fuck needs Valentine's Day chocolate, anyway? OneShot. Kacchako Fluff.


**A/N: So, I'm officially back :) and I'm warming up with a little Kacchako OneShot that I want to dedicate to the fluffiest day of them all.**

 **Written from Bakugou's POV, set somewhere right after they moved into the dorms.  
**

 **Enjoy, and Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **Too Damn Sweet**

* * *

 _'What the fuck is up with everyone?'_

Such was the first thought that came into Bakugou's head as he made his way into the school, his footsteps slowing down a bit as he reluctantly noticed everything around him, red eyes scanning the surface and every bit of energy in him put into the effort of not seeming bothered at all.

But secretly, he was.

Noticing these kind of stuff is not something that he's used to, to say the least.

Noticing people who aren't important in general isn't something that he did.

So to have him actually confused about what's going on with everyone in the damn school to the point that he's become nervous as well? Gotta be something serious. No doubt.

His expression showed a tiny hint of relaxation at the sight of a familiar face making its way towards him as the person noticed his not-so-calm presence, and he focused his gaze on red, spiky hair bobbing along with the rapid movements of the young man's running.

"Yo! Bakugou!" He called up to him, eyes filled with excitement.

The ash-blond haired teen simply came to a full stop, letting out a deep sigh.

"Kirishima." He said, eyeing him seriously.

He took a slight pause before the question left his mouth, confusing his red haired friend a bit;

"Why is everyone so damn _fidgety?_ " He eventually asked, annoyed with the fact that he was bothered enough to actually act on this sudden unnecessary curiosity and inquire the reason behind the situation.

Kirishima simply stared at him for a few moments in silence, then let out an amused breath.

"Well, can't say I'm surprised that you're generally completely unaware to this kinda stuff.." He admitted, making the ash-blond haired teen even more irritated, "But it's still pretty incredible to be THIS oblivious, man."

Bakugou simply bared his teeth in anger.

"Who the fuck are you calling oblivious, you dumbass hair-for-brains! Answer the goddamn question before I fucking kill you!" He snarled at him, stepping closer.

Quickly raising both of his hands up to calm his furious friend down a bit, Kirishima simply laughed nervously.

"I was only kidding, dude!" He called.

Bakugou lifted his right hand, activating his quirk, which never failed to startle everyone around him.

"Fucking talk." He demanded, glaring at his friend.

Kirishima smiled wide.

"It's Valentine's Day!" He said, his expression a combination of worry and amusement.

Bakugou's red eyes widened at his words.

 _'Valentines.. Day..?'_ He repeated them in his mind, lowering his right hand and cancelling his quirk, _'That good-for-nothing "holiday" everyone always get stupidly worked up for, passing around chocolate and shit like that..?'_

His brow furrowed with realization.

"That's the reason everyone's acting so fucking weird?" He asked.

Kirishima simply nodded, looking all around him.

"Well, naturally everyone's really nervous." He said, raising a hand to ruffle his red hair, "I mean, the girls make chocolate and who knows who they're gonna give it to."

The ash-blond haired teen simply raised an eyebrow at his friend's words.

"Why should I even give a shit about that? Who the fuck cares?" He dismissed entirely, resuming his walking in the direction of the classroom and quickly passing his surprised friend.

"C'mon, you wanna tell me you haven't received homemade chocolate from a girl before?" He asked him, interested, "It's one of the best feelings ever! Just the thought of a girl putting her mind and heart into making it so she could give it to you later.." He let out a wishful sigh, raising his hand and clenching it into a fist, "That's what dreams are made of!"

Homemade chocolate?

Sure, he got shit like that in middle sch-... or maybe he didn't..?

Bakugou stopped right in his tracks at the sudden realization, his red eyes going wide;

Nobody ever gave him chocolate on Valentine's Day before in his life.

What the fuck.

"You haven't?! Oh man." Kirishima called, raising his fist to block a laugh that might just be the last one he'd ever make.

Bakugou quickly recovered, turning around halfway in his direction.

"So what if I haven't, you fucking bastard?!" He shouted, sliding the door open with so much force that he startled everyone in the classroom, "Not like I have anyone I'd even wanna get that shit from!"

Then, just as he made a step forward entering the class, he turned his head to see a wide eyed gravity manipulator staring up at him, making his legs automatically cease their movement and his body to tense up.

Swallowing hard as he never expected someone else to be on their way out of the class just as he nearly tore the door out of its hinges, Bakugou narrowed his red eyes down at her.

"Move, Uraraka." He quickly demanded, his voice ending up a lot lower than he intended, especially considering how angry Kirishima made him just a second ago.

Ochako jumped at his words.

"Ah, sorry." She answered as she moved aside to let him pass, then watched him silently as he stepped into the room, eventually continuing on her way.

"Goddamn it." He cursed under his breath, hurling his back onto the ground next to his chair, then sat down.

Who even gives a shit about that kinda stuff?

Valentine's Day is just a useless day to waste everyone's time, especially his if everyone's gonna act like a jumpy retard.

Not to mention it's just getting chocolate from someone else. It's stupid as fuck and everyone who treats this day as anything more than a pain in the ass is stupid as fuck too.

Bakugou turned around, scanning the rest of the class.

Everyone was acting pretty much the same as the entire school; fidgety, nervous, secretive. Like there's any reason for them to show this kind of behavior, they should all just drop dead.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Fuck this."

Then, he turned back to face his desk, clenching his fists.

"I don't need chocolate. I don't even fucking like it." He muttered.

* * *

But as the day passed, the situation only got worse for him.

It was now recess and a few girls were giving their homemade chocolate away to certain other male students in the classroom, making the entire room even more filled with nervousness and anticipation.

Bakugou made sure to never make any eye contact with anyone.

He just wanted this day to be over.

But curse his curiosity tingling in him once again, and he accidentally caught fucking Deku in the corner of his eye, just when a certain gravity manipulator was about to give him a well wrapped, pink little box, tied with a green ribbon.

At that moment, the thought of Deku getting something that he never did before made him undeniably mad. He didn't care about chocolate. He didn't even like it.

But Deku getting it?

Fuck everything and everyone.

He quickly got up to his feet, chair rattling behind his legs as he stepped away from his desk and towards the door out of the classroom, fists clenched and expression filled with anger, feeling as if he was mere seconds from blowing up the door open before him.

And fate must really hate him, because just as he was passing both of them on his angry marching out of the classroom, his ears picked up a piece of their conversation together.

"T-thank you, Uraraka-san! This is the first time I've gotten something like this before.."

Ochako simply chuckled at his honest reaction.

Her laugh suddenly rang in Bakugou's ears, and it only made him pick up his pace in an attempt to leave this fucking classroom faster.

Then, finally, he was out of the room, now making his way down the corridor.

"Fuck!" He yelled, trying to let out every bit of frustration he had in him.

Luckily, the place was somewhat empty.

Then again, who gives a shit?

"Goddamn it!" He followed with another yell, this time feeling as if he managed to vent it all out successfully.

"No luck today either, huh Bakugou?" A disappointed voice suddenly called from before him, making him lift his annoyed gaze to find a short, grape-headed classmate who was just leaving the toilets and on his way back to the class.

He bared his teeth down at his direction.

What was this midget's name even?

Bakugou simply straightened up, tucking both of his hands into the pockets of his baggy school uniform pants and continued on his way, passing his short classmate without even giving him an answer.

 _'I'm not like that fucking bastard.'_ He assured himself, his brow wrinkling with disgust, _'I don't WANT to get anything from anyone. I don't NEED anything from anyone, It's just that this stupid fucking day's getting on my fucking nerves, that's all.'_

But the more steps he took further, the more he saw flustered teens all around him receiving Valentine's Day chocolates from their stupid crushes, even some of the teachers were exchanging gifts wrapped in bright colored ribbons and far-too sweet atmosphere surrounding them.

No matter how much he cursed to himself, tried to ignore it, avert his eyes to anywhere but this gross phenomenon surrounding him, he simply couldn't escape it.

It was fucking everywhere.

The whole damn school was swarming with fidgeting, nervous, blushing people.

He narrowed his red eyes.

 _'How can these bastards even call themselves Heroes in training with this pathetic fucking behavior?'_ He wondered to himself, the bell marking the end of recess reminding him that his time in this hell-hole was still not finished.

So he turned on his heel and started heading back to the class, leaving a trail of curses behind him.

* * *

Surprisingly for him, class eased up the tension a little bit.

Aizawa seemed like the kind of person to not really give a shit about anything regarding the subject, and he didn't even bother to mention the epidemic currently spreading in every fucking hall of this facility, making the lesson not any different than usual, which made Bakugou's respect for him vastly grow.

He dared turning around slightly to examine his classmates.

 _'Just to make sure.'_ He promised himself.

No one seemed to behave like a useless idiot anymore.

However, before he noticed it himself, his red eyes stopped on a certain gravity manipulator, focusing all of her attention at the worksheet laying on the desk before her, the end of the pencil in her right hand pressed against her lips as her brow furrowed with deep thinking.

At that moment, the memory of her giving her stupid homemade chocolates to fucking Deku flashed before him, his mind strangely focusing on her cheerful expression as she handed the gift to him.

He blinked.

When did he even managed to catch a glimpse of her as he passed them by? He was sure he channeled all of his energy into getting the fuck outta there as soon as possible.

Well, not like it mattered anything. This whole thing was just ridiculous.

 _'What a fucking waste of time.'_ He determined, annoyed.

"Bakugou, eyes on your assignment." Aizawa's monotone voice cut into his thoughts, making the ash-blond teen jump slightly, then turn around back to his worksheet.

He sent his right hand to the pencil that was left untouched since the page hit his desk and began effortlessly solving the task before him.

He decided not to think about it anymore than that.

And just like that, the rest of the day flew by a lot faster than he expected.

* * *

By the end of last period, it seemed as if everything was more or less back to normal; Every student was talking with each other with no special effort put into the process, no gift exchanges were made and most importantly, no suffocating nervous atmosphere looming over the school and threatening to drive him completely mad.

So he let himself release a deep breath, then got up to his feet, lifting the straps of the school bag onto his right shoulder and then made sure to exit the class first.

Usually, he'd let Kirishima and Kaminari tag along since they always did, but after today, he just needed some peace and quiet. So he hurried up and took the opposite, longer way to the dorms, earning him some quality time with himself, just the way he needed at that moment.

Tucking his hands into the pockets of his baggy pants, Bakugou stepped down the street, his mind going over the things he still needed to complete for the day as he stared blankly ahead, letting himself finally relax and put this terrible day behind him, buried in the past and erased from his memory.

But fate had other plans for him, and just as he made his way around the corner of his dorm building towards the main entrance, he caught her making her way to it as well, the sun nearly set behind her casting a reddish haze on everything around them and making her silhouette stand out before him, her shoulder-length brown hair catching most of it and looking like a golden halo surrounding her head.

His body went into its practiced routine of literally freezing up as he met her surprised gaze, body stiff and red eyes wide. He always managed to shake it off quickly and recover, but this time it was super effective for some goddamn reason.

Ochako simply stayed in her place as neither of them spoke for what seemed like a solid minute.

Then, she blinked.

"Oh, hi." She started, making him jump at the sound of her sudden voice, "I didn't know anyone else was still out except me..." She admitted.

Bakugou simply stared at her for a few moments in silence, then continued on his way inside the building.

"I took a different route." He muttered, barely audible enough for her to catch it.

But just before he started climbing up the stairs to the entrance, she spoke again;

"Ah, wait." She suddenly called to him.

He didn't mean to stop at all, but somehow as soon as he heard her his legs ceased their movement altogether, and he was now standing in his place, wondering what the fuck makes him always so tense around this certain gravity manipulator.

"What?" He reluctantly asked, turning in her direction, his red eyes narrowing greatly as he once again came to face her glimmering figure before him.

Ochako stepped closer to him, sending her right hand inside her bag as she lowered her gaze downwards, eventually pulling out a small box, wrapped in pink and tied with a green ribbon.

His red eyes widened.

"Well, I kinda made these for a few people in the class..." She admitted, raising her free hand to rub the back of her head as she smiled up at him, "And I was looking for the right time to give this to you."

Bakugou simply stared at her in silence.

It took him a few moments to wrap his mind about what was happening.

 _'Are you fucking kidding me?'_ He eventually thought to himself.

"I don't need it." He dismissed almost on default, yet stayed right in his place.

Ochako stared up at him, her large brown eyes trying to figure him out.

"A-ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push this onto you, Bakugou-kun." She explained, her expression turning a bit panicked at how the situation turned out to be, "I guess I made the chocolate yesterday without really thinking about the possibility that some people wouldn't want it..."

The ash-blonde haired teen continued to watch her in silence.

"Why do you even bother making this shit?" He asked.

The gravity manipulator cocked her head to the side.

"Because it's fun..?" She replied, lifting her index finger up.

"fun?" He unintentionally blurted out, making him slap himself mentally.

He didn't mean to ask anymore than that, damn it.

Ochako simply smiled up at him.

"Making this yesterday, then wrapping it up and giving it all today was super fun!" She called excitedly, surprising him, "Besides, I like giving my friends stuff that I've put a lot of effort into. I mean, of course it might not be the _best_ chocolate ever, but I made it with everything I got!"

Bakugou blinked at her answer.

And he stayed quiet.

Then, her expression turned a bit sad.

"You're right, though, I should have realized-"

"Give it." He suddenly cut into her words, averting his gaze to the side as he extended his hand forward.

Ochako was taken aback by his sudden change of heart for the longest time, then, she simply broke into a happy chuckle, making him turn his red eyes back down at her direction.

"The fuck is so goddamn funny to you...?! fucking give me that shit right now!" He demanded, his expression pure anger.

The gravity manipulator smiled, then placed the gift in his extended hand.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bakugou-kun." She said, her smile as radiant as her as she stepped past him, climbing up the stairs to the door, quickly entering the building.

And just like that, the ash-blond haired teen was left alone, standing on the pavement before the dorms with the small box held in his right hand.

Without saying a word, he lifted his free one to tear the pink wrapping paper open, lifting up the lid and revealing a set of six, round, chocolate pralines, incredibly uneven-looking with strange drawings of what seemed to be, a different kind of animal on each and every one of them.

Bakugou simply stared down at it for the longest time, then sent his hand into the box, pulling one praline out of it and quickly shoving it into his mouth, eventually closing the gift and tucking it inside the pocket of his baggy pants.

He raised his head to stare at the distance, his expression turning displeased.

 _'Too damn sweet.'_ He thought to himself, narrowing his red eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, Poor Bakugou and his Valentine's Day shenanigans.**

 **Putting this dude into embarrassing situations(Especially involving Ochako) is always fun.**

 **Also, Gotta say I feel very rusty with my writing as I haven't written anything in months due to school, so I apologize for that, hope you guys still enjoyed this fluffy little thing! :)  
**


End file.
